


Meeting Baby Bridgerton

by ironsidee



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, I love Kate and Gregory's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironsidee/pseuds/ironsidee
Summary: Kate and Anthony visit the newest addition to the ever-growing Bridgerton family.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Lucy Abernathy/Gregory Bridgerton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Meeting Baby Bridgerton

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving my work from Tumblr onto here

Kate was tired and ready to return home to Bridgerton House. She would kiss her children, take a nice bath and enjoy a night in with her husband in their own bed. Then, maybe she could plan a small family trip to Aubrey Hall to relax in the countryside for a while. 

Before all that though, she would need to visit Gregory and Lucy. She’d just received Violet’s letter announcing that the couple recently had their firstborn. A newborn daughter. So here she was packing her things and preparing to leave. She and Anthony had been invited out of town to Countess Whitmore’s ball. Truly, they hadn’t wanted to attend but being a viscount and viscountess meant they had certain social obligations to uphold. She was just glad it was over and done with so she could now return home. 

She was almost done packing. She just needed to pack away her shoes and she’d be set. She threw a glance over her shoulder, eyeing Anthony who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Her loveable, yet insufferable, husband had found a way to avoid the ball. He’d complained of an upset stomach to the hosts and managed to scheme his way out of attending it. So she had to attend alone. Somehow, she’d managed to bite her tongue when the other guests offered their sympathies regarding the Viscount’s ill health. Of course, they didn’t know Viscount Bridgerton _refused to deal with idiots_ and that he had _lost patience for stupidity of any kind_ as he’d once put it. She just had to deal with the stupid idiots instead.

She narrowed her eyes at his sleeping form. She noted his bags were all packed and ready to go. “Upset stomach, my arse,” she muttered. She saw him suppressing a grin. Kate quickly put her shoes away and crawled into bed. “Earl Whitby asked me to dance you know. And he’s worse at dancing than me. He stepped on my foot 20 times in the span of a minute!” She saw Anthony’s cheek twitch but he didn’t respond. 

She poked his stomach, “I know you’re awake. God help you Bridgerton if you weasel your way out of another social event and make me suffer alone...” This time the corner of his mouth twitched but he remained silent. She said nothing and laid her head on his chest. 

His arms immediately wrapped around her, and tightened when she responded with a soft kiss on his chest. “I miss the kids,” she whispered softly. She paused before continuing, “But I am so excited to meet Gregory’s baby.”

Initially, they were due straight to Violet’s home to pick up the children but now come morning they would head to Gregory’s to visit the young family first.

“Of course you are, you babied him almost as much as you did our own children,” Anthony responded gruffly. 

Kate bit his chest, “I knew you were awake.” He replied with a pinch to her hip. Kate smiled and placed her head back on his chest, allowing herself to drift into sleep in her husband’s arms. The last thing she heard was his soft voice.

“I am so happy for him.”

* * *

Kate and Anthony awaited the new parents in their sitting room. They were tired from their journey but Kate couldn’t wait to see the newest member of the family. Anthony had to place his hand on her thigh to stop her from fidgeting. When the new parents entered the room holding a small lilac bundle in their arms, Kate immediately leapt to her feet. She moved towards the couple with Anthony just a step behind her. 

She cooed as she saw the small girl all swaddled up, and beamed at Gregory and Lucy. “Oh, she’s perfect you two. Congratulations!” When asked if she wanted to hold the baby Kate eagerly nodded. She cradled the babe in her arms while Anthony congratulated the couple. Kate’s face lit up when the baby opened her hazel eyes to peer at her. She had the exact shade reflected in many Bridgerton eyes, including her own children.

“Have you decided on a name?” Anthony asked. 

“Yes, she’s named after someone we cherish. One of the best people really,” Gregory said. Kate nodded absentmindedly, still looking down at the adorable bundle in her arms. 

“And?” Anthony prompted.

“We’d like you to meet Katharine Bridgerton - err the Second I guess.”

Kate looked up sharply with widened eyes and a parted mouth. Lucy and Gregory wore matching smiles on their faces. “I-I-,” Kate was speechless. 

“Kate, you’ve been so good to us. You’re like a big sister and mother all wrapped up into one. You’ve been there for me since I was 12. You learned to cook my favourite dishes, listened to me, and laughed with me. You team up with me against Anthony -” Anthony grunted while Lucy let out a small giggle. 

Gregory went on, “You keep my secrets when you need to - ” 

“What secrets?” Anthony interrupted with a frown. 

Gregory grinned, ignoring Anthony, before continuing. “You give me advice when I need it, and even when I don’t actually. You’re as devoted to us, all of us, as Anthony is. We love you, Kate.”

Kate felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. She felt so overwhelmed. She chanced a glance at Anthony who couldn’t hold back a grin. Unused to all this praise, she suddenly started to feel shy. 

“Besides,” Gregory continued, “Lucy’s loved you ever since you hosted her at Aubrey Hall. Said she felt safe with you, like you were a mother figure or something”

“Gregory!” Lucy’s face reddened with embarrassment. 

He shrugged, “Hey, Kate tried to set us up together you know. Before either of us had any feelings towards the other. She wanted me to take you to town when we were with Berbrooke and Hermione.”

Kate, embarrassingly enough, felt her tears gather. She kept replaying Gregory’s words. It was all so unexpected. Yes, she loved her family, and that included Anthony’s siblings of course. She knew they loved her too. But she’d never imagined that they would love her this much. To honour her in this way. 

Anthony, who always seemed to know her best, took baby Katharine into his arms. Kate pulled Gregory and Lucy into her embrace. She hugged them tight, and the pair returned the hug with equal vigour. Kate couldn’t help letting out a happy laugh as a tear slipped free.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't deal with the fact that Kathony was Gregory's first example of true love, or well the first one he lists. And the way he watches them and says "two bigger fools in love had yet to be born." Then him and Lucy and go name their firstborn after Kate. I love them.


End file.
